


Let the Ball Drop

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't understand why Amy wants to go to a New Year's Eve ball drop, but he'll do anything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Ball Drop

     “Spit it out, Rory!” cried the Doctor, hands poised above the control panel. Rory looked confused, not entirely sure what he was meant to ‘spit out’ until Amy breezed down the stairs and planted a kiss on the Doctor’s cheek.

     “We want to go to New York, for the New Year’s ball drop. Like our time New York,” she told him, leaning on the console. A look of understanding passed over Rory’s face, mirroring the confusion on the Doctor’s. He kept his eyes on Amy’s as he began to press buttons, waiting for her to speak again.

     “We just think it’d be fun,” she continued, resting a hand on top of his with a smile. He returned the smile briefly before spinning away and flipping at more switches on the control panel. The room tilted dramatically sideways and Amy went sliding into the railing, grabbing ahold as the ship suddenly righted and then thumped quickly to a stop. Laughing, all three inhabitants stood up and dusted themselves off before a quick jaunt to the wardrobe to pick up some winter coats.

     Stepping out the front door, they were greeted with a dusty layer of snow covering the ground, with more flurries softly falling. Amy and the Doctor immediately both threw their heads back, tongues out, waiting to catch the tiny flakes in their mouths. Laughing, Rory stepped between them and grabbed their hands, guiding them both forward out of the alleyway the TARDIS had landed in. Emerging on the street, they found themselves herded into a mass of people, all crushing towards Times Square. Amy twisted her hand in Rory’s to look at her watch: 11:55.

     “Doctor, what year is it?” she asked, having to nearly shout over the people around her. He didn’t answer, still trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue as Rory dragged him through the crowd. They reached the corner of the street and turned with everyone else, suddenly facing directly at the square and the giant light display and stage in the middle, the famous ball hanging suspended above it all. “2013,” she breathed, turning on the spot as she looked out at all the people around them.

     “Just a few years in your future, then!” said the Doctor, apparently paying more attention than she’d given him credit for. She glanced at her watch again, wiping melting flakes from the glass face: 11:58.

     The crush of people onward finally slowed a bit as the crowd in front became more stationary. Staking out a place to stand, all three looked up again at the large screen in the center of the square, quickly counting down the seconds to the new year. The Doctor looked at Amy curiously, his mouth twisting slightly.

     “Why did you want to come to a New Year’s celebration?” he asked them both, still kind of shouting over the mass of people around them. Rory shrugged, but Amy squeezed both of their hands.

     “It’s a symbol, of new beginnings,” she told them, shrugging in the general direction of the ball. “We don’t get new years on the TARDIS because every time we stop it’s a new year. Let’s just take in the moment.”

     Then they’re caught up in the crowd, counting down the last ten seconds of 2013 for this crowd of people. When they hit zero, Amy and Rory are kissing, and then the Doctor breaks in and he’s kissing Rory and Amy’s resting her head on his shoulder, and they’re holding hands in a circle and quite possible drawing some stares but it’s New Year’s and it’s New York and they don’t particularly care.

     The crowd cheers loudly all around them, singing along with some song they don’t know as their little circle pushes its way back to that alleyway. Once they’ve made it back into the TARDIS and shed the heavy coats, they are in one another’s arms again, a practiced dance of hand and limbs. With most of her body tangled up with Rory’s, Amy leans her cheek against the Doctor’s and whispers.

     “I love you, forever, we love you.”


End file.
